marvel913fandomcom-20200214-history
Ati
Nafrit is a time traveling mutant from 2413 B.C. She was a Priestess of her time, practiced Necromancy and other magics. Coming to modern time was an accident but she feels she has a purpose in this time. Background Grew up in Ancient Egypt during the 5th Dynasty. The pyramids of Giza had been built religions and languages and cultures where mixing. It was an exiting time as Egypt was finding its identity. Her family was not considered wealthy or poor just middle class. He laid tile mosaics, her mother made pottery. The two combined their talents to make some artistic crafts. Nafrit and her sisters sold the pottery on a street vendor. Nafrit being the oldest was in charge of negotiating. She had to learn a few languages of the time, nothing much just prices and words that meant pretty. She learned by watching the other vendors. She never went to school but her brother did he would come home late at night and teach her of the things he learned in school.She was always good at guessing, at first it was just small things like what someone did for a living. Where they where from. Over time the visions she got where more detailed, it was more then just a feeling or a word. She was able to see events before they happened. She kept this to herself fearing what it could mean. She felt it was a curse, after going to the temple and reading she soon felt that she might be an instrument of a god or goddess. She shared this with her priest, after a demonstration of her talent there was skeptics. They believed that only a priest or someone of royal blood could possess such a gift. Since she was nether her talents where not openly expressed to society. They told her it was for her protection. They would bring her objects to try to trigger a vision then would claim they saw it and not her. Only the royal family was aloud to know of this. Being considered the vessel she was treated with the same purity of a priest. It was vital that she remained ‘pure’ so she shared the same abstain. Not trusting her female nature they used black paint as an indication on if she was touched. She served the temples and the royal families for 9 years, there was a very controversial time when one of the Princes wished to wed her. Several arguments being made that she was a commoner, but the prince made the point that the gods gave him a dream telling him that they choose her for him. Nafrit did not wish to wed him for she didn't love him and she didn't want to belong to some royal. Power -'Psychometry'- Ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or location, from touching the object or being in the area. -Time manipulation/teleportation- When she uses her psychometry ability she can will herself into the moment she sees. :-She can sometimes focus to see the future or past but it is typically takes her straight to a strong emotional imprint. :-She is not able to tell exactly when these events take place but tries to use clues from the vision to determine when or find other objects to get another imprint from. :-A strong emotional imprint does not have to be violent it can be any strong emotional imprint*past or future* Example: - Just because she sees an event doesn’t necessarily mean she wants to go to it. Self preservation, since most of these events can tend to be violent. She typically tries to just pass on a warning. It is harder for her to go to the past then it is for her to go forward. -Going into the past is like fighting a great current. She didn’t know it then but even an attempt to go back to her own time in one leap would kill her. She is more inclined to forward then back. If need be she can go back. -Ancient sorcery- Necromancy-''' Due to some charms on her jewelry she has some control over non-living things. (Vampires, Zombies, Mummies) In order to activate this she must chant the spell and move like she would when charming a snake. Vampires- Most she can do with them is make them paralyzed. Or calm them down. Or make them switch targets if they are frenzied. That’s all Brainless undead things(zombies, mummies)- She does her little chant and can bring them under her commend and they will do anything she says. (Note: she does not have the spell to make zombies or reanimate a corpse. She would need the book of the dead) 'Snake charming- '''Another charm on her belt, as well as a trained skill. Due to this charm snakes will not attack her. With a chant she can get the snake to go find someone*send for help or to attack* Snakes are not seen as evil things so she doesn’t fear them. She can pick up spells from other ancient books. Some spells require unique ingredients and certain ceremonial rituals. Such as casting magical properties onto an object or a charm, all requiring more then just chants. Equipment Jewelry(neckless)- she has from her time. Designed by Priests to ward off evil spirits. They don’t really work that way, when wearing them she would hear a rattle snake rattle whenever someone means her harm. Even if it is just thinking about hurting her. The rattle gets louder the closer she gets. Fire whip- Whenever she uses the whip it lights up in flame. Cracking of the whip causes a fire ball close range. Used during ceremonies. Daggers- Oddly enough no special power. Just daggers. Threads Welcome to Newyork :Alex Santos & Ati Lost in Translation :Alex Santos, Pacy & Ati Arrival :Dean, 'Jeremey Lyons & Ati Shirtless :Alex Santos & Ati Hell Rising: Knocking on heaven's door (Sorcerers) :'Alex Santos, ' WastedHR :Eddie & Ati Hell Rising Videos Category:Characters